


Enhancement

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [17]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Blow Job, Chiss reproductive system, Implied Double Penetration, M/M, Orgasm, Tentacle Porn, Thrawn has a surprise, a little bit of cuddling and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Thrawn has been very VERY careful to conceal a certain part of his anatomy from Eli.  Unfortunately you can't keep a secret like that forever.





	Enhancement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_Inle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/gifts).



> This drabble came about after I posted a pic to my art reference blog. Hazel-inle asked what I had planned. HC's were exchanged and this happened. I tend to hold the belief that Chiss males have the same equipment as human males do. But tentacles are fun. ;-)

“Stars you are big.” Eli breathed as he held his palm flat against the sizeable bulge pressing at the front of Thrawn’s trousers.

 

In the past, no matter how heated things got between Thrawn and Eli, Thrawn had  always been very careful to conceal his anatomy from Eli. This was achieved by either making excuses or distracting Eli to the point the encounter ceased. 

 

Yes it had been incredibly frustrating but it kept Thrawn’s little secret safe.

 

This time, however, Eli would not be dissuaded and in spite of Thrawn repeatedly shifting his hips away and murmured protests, he was at long last successful in undoing the catch of Thrawn’s trousers allowing Thrawn’s cock to spring free from the confines of the heavy fabric.  His cock and...something rather unexpected.

 

Eli gave a sharp gasp of surprise and confusion when Thrawn’s extra bit of anatomy was revealed.  As expected there was an eagerly straining cock, was no different in appearance from a human male’s member save for the deep blue hue.  But directly beneath, snaking up from behind Thrawn’s balls was what appeared to be a...tentacle? 

 

Stunned, Eli met Thrawn’s eyes in confusion but before he could ask Thrawn what it was that he was seeing, Thrawn’s hands fluttered to his groin in a vain attempt to hide his shocking anatomy.  

 

“Eli..no...I… I am sorry.”

 

The distress in Thrawn’s voice made Eli melt. 

 

“No.  Now don’t be sorry.  It just...took me by surprise is all.” Eli’s voice was soft but firm.  “I want to see you. All of you.”

 

Eli wasn’t that innocent.  He figured with Thrawn being alien there might be something different about him aside from that blue skin and those eyes.

 

Eli clasped Thrawn’s hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze before firmly forcing them to rest at Thrawn’s side.

 

“What is...that?”  

 

Eli’s eyes held genuine curiosity, not disgust or fear and Thrawn’s body sagged every so slightly. 

 

Thrawn’s throat worked as he swallowed.  He closed his eyes, gathering himself.

 

“I apologize for startling you so.  We Chiss are very close to humans in our physiology but, as you have just learned, we are not  _ entirely _ the same.  There are certain anatomical differences.”

 

Eli couldn’t help by notice that Thrawn’s cock, apparently immune to embarrassment, remained hard under Eli’s gaze.  The extra appendage had now fully revealed itself, proving to be close to the length of Thrawn’s erect member. It gently explored the stiff fabric of Thrawn’s trousers.  Eli felt his mouth fall open. 

 

“That is my  _ tehconasi _ .  It is part of the male Chiss reproductive system.”  

 

Thrawn’s explanation was a soft, barely audible whisper.

 

Eli stared transfixed at the writhing appendage.  It held the same deep blue coloring as Thrawn’s cock.  It’s skin appeared mostly smooth with what appeared to be a slight pebbled texture.  It’s length was similar to Thrawn’s dick, and it tapered down into a spade-shaped head.  The length of it glistened with moisture in the dim light as it snaked and writhed almost as if possessing a mind of its own.  It sought to fulfill a purpose of some sort as the length of it twitched, shrunk back, and then pulsed forward through the opening in the fabric.

 

“May...I touch?” 

 

Thrawn said nothing and then offered a stiff nod. “Yes, if you wish. Gently.  It can be...most pleasurable.”

 

Eli then reached out and gently caressed the underside of the  _ tehconasi  _ with the pad of his finger.  He found it to be soft. And very warm.  

 

“May I ask what it is for?”  Eli’s voice was soft and brimmed with curiosity. 

 

“It aids during breeding.  It holds a mate in place to ensure fertilization occurs.”  At that statement Thrawn’s cheeks flushed purple. He then cleared his throat before continuing on. “And if the partner is male,  penetration with the  _ tehconasi  _ is most pleasurable and...conveys ultimate trust.”

 

“So you were embarrassed about this?”  Eli again met Thrawn’s gaze. “That’s why you never let me see you naked, not matter how, well, how heated things got between us?  Didn’t...you trust me?”

 

“I didn’t want to frighten you. I never got a chance to explain to you.  I never really thought we’d get to the point that I would  _ have _ to.”

 

Eli nodded and again lazed an exploratory finger over Thrawn’s  _ tehconasi _ .  It seemed to react to his touch, flexing against it.

 

Eli rose up and leaned forward, kissing Thawn hard.  Breaking the kiss, bracing Thrawn’s face in his hands, Eli whispered, “I care about you.  _ All _ of you.” 

 

Thrawn nodded.

 

Eli, satisfied with the response, kissed  a trail along Thrawn’s jawline before settling himself between Thrawn’s spread legs. 

 

Taking Thrawn’s cock in his hand, he laved his tongue up the shaft.  He could feel the  _ tehconasi  _ fluttering against his throat as he did so.  

 

“I want to know all of your secrets, Thrawn,” he drawled, allowing to his tongue to laze over the engorged head, teasing and flicking at the straining flesh.  “I want to know what makes you feel good. Tell me, Thrawn. Is this good?”

 

Thrawn drew a stuttering breath before responding with a choked, “Y..yes.”

 

Eli continued flicking his tongue underneath the head of Thrawn’s cock before swallowing it to the root.  A sharp gasp of pleasure was Eli’s reward as Thrawn bucked his hips eagerly in response. 

 

“S...stars...Eli….please…”

 

Eli allowed his mouth to tease and caress Thrawn’s shaft for a few moments before allowing the length, now nearly purple in color, to slip from his mouth.  

 

Pressing a kiss to the tender flesh at the juncture of Thrawn’s thigh, Eli murmured, “So...touching this,”  teasing yet another caress up the  _ tehconasi _ ’s length with a fingertip, “is pleasurable?  Do you like this?” 

 

Thrawn drew a hissing breath between clenched teeth as he nodded. 

 

Eli again drew back, this time taking a firm hold of the squirming appendage at its root. 

 

It reacted immediately, pulsing and writhing in his grasp, eager for the attention.  Eli stroked the flesh, marveling at its soft, nubbed texture. Eli held Thrawn’s gaze before bending down, his lush lips parting so he could take it into his mouth.  The  _ tehconasi, _ pressing and eager, beat him to it, surging forward and with one forceful movement, slipped between Eli’s lips, writhing and hot, pushing, searching, pressing all the way to the back of Eli’s mouth before bumping against his palate and causing Eli to gag. 

 

Eli refrained from pulling back, closing his eyes he relaxed his throat and reflexively swallowed to  help rein in the reflex. Breathing deep through his nose, he regained control allowing himself to appreciate the heft of the appendage on his tongue. 

 

Closing his eyes, Eli found the experience  was very similar to when he gave Thrawn a deep kiss, for it was like a thick, hungry tongue was exploring his mouth. 

 

Above him he could hear Thrawn moan.  It was filled with pleasure and surrender and it encouraged Eli to take the  _ tehconasi _ as deep as he could, closing his lips firmly around its surging length and caressing it with teasing fluttering licks of his tongue. 

 

As he did so, Eli couldn’t help but wonder.  _  Would it spill seed?  Did Thrawn come with both his cock and this? _  Eli let his mind go blank, focusing only on controlling his gag reflex, relaxing his jaw and allowing the appendage to settle in.  The experience aroused him immensely and he could feel his own cock swell and pulse with want. Cautiously he grasped his own length, to tease and pull as he pleasured his lover.

 

Taking his free hand Eli reached up, grasping Thrawn’s length and began to stroke, using the pad of his thumb to tease the head before easing back down, pumping own dick in time with Thrawn’s, all the while his mouth filled with the surging  _ tehconasi. _

 

Thrawn choked out an incoherent garble which might have been Eli’s name. Eli took it as encouragement to pump faster.  As he did, Eli noticed Thrawn’s appendage had now ceased its push forward. It was now still, rigid and swollen in his mouth, now more like a thick cock than a tentacle.  Eli suckled it eagerly as he continued pumping. 

 

Eli could then feel Thrawn’s fingers threading through his hair.  There was another hiss and a choked exclamation that sound like a curse in Cheunh. 

 

“Eli...I am a going to…”  

 

Eli’s body began to tingle and he could feel a white hot ball of pressure in his groin.

 

He was going to as well.  

 

Thrawn’s body stiffened and with a rough cry spilled his hot seed into Eli’s hand.

 

Almost immediately the  _ tehconasi _ went limp and lifeless in Eli’s mouth.  

 

Eli allowed it to slip from his lips as he, too, cried out in pleasure, spilling over his hand.

 

For a moment there was no sound but the panting breaths of both men.

 

As he recovered himself, Eli watched  the strange appendage quivered and then retracted back into its hiding place.

 

Shaking slightly, Eli Rose and settled close next to Thrawn.  As he savored the the familiar warmth of his lover Eli couldn’t help but smile in contentment and just a touch of amusement. 

 

“Any other secrets I should know about?”

 

Thrawn smiled as he pressed a kiss to Eli’s forehead before gathering him in a tight embrace. 

 

“Chiss mate for life.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tehconasi - roughly translates as "knot". As certain animals "knot" their mates when breeding to hold the female in place, so do Chiss. So basically a Chiss female gets the double penetration treatment every time. Chiss assholes are self-lubricating for ease of insertion. That is another fun thing Eli later learns. 
> 
> And now you know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. ;)


End file.
